


I'm gonna give it to you (in capital letters)

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blindfolds, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Ice Play, Kissing in the Rain, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: First was the ProposalThen the Weddingand finallyThe Honeymoon





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!! So this is something that has taken a LOT of time and effort and I am so extremely proud of it (those who know me know I NEVER say that about my work). It a three part series. First part is the Proposal, second the Wedding and third the Honeymoon. Please enjoy and kudos/comments are very much appreciated! <3

“ _Ma-_ ” Eddie pinched his nose once more as his mother cut him off for the _fourth_ time during their weekly phone call. Since he had made his decision to attend university in New York, one of his mother’s only rules was that he call her once a week for at least an hour.

It was the worst hour of his life.

Usually, he had company which made this phone call so much more bearable, but his company had to go away for two days on work duty, which meant Eddie had to take the phone call all on his own.

His company being in the form of his boyfriend of four years, Richie Tozier.

Even the thought of his boyfriend brought a smile onto Eddie’s lips and he sunk further into the sofa, blocking out the ridiculous story that his mother was probably spinning for him in order to keep him on the phone longer. “ _Eddie-bear are you even listening to me?_ ”

Eddie made a noise, bringing his attention back to his mother on the other line and he sighed, “Yeah, yeah Ma I’m right here. What did you say?”

His mother let out a frustrated sigh, “Honestly Eddie, I let you go all the way to New York, _miles_ away from me and you can’t even pay attention to me for an hour once a week? I have no idea how that boyfriend of yours puts up with you. Don’t you worry though baby, when he breaks up with you, you’ll come back home and I’ll take care of you just like it’s meant to be. No-one can love you as much as I can Eddie-bear, you know. I’m the only one who will ever love you, and that boy will see that soon enough and I’ll have you all to myself once more.”

Just like that, Eddie’s happy mood popped like a balloon. Hot tears sprang into his eyes and he wrapped his arms around his legs, bringing his knees up to his chin. The phone was nestled between his ear and his shoulder, “T-that’s not true Ma,” he whispered, trying not to make it obvious how much her words affected him. “Richie- Richie loves me.”

His mother let out a gasp, followed by a chuckle, a sound that put Eddie on edge and he wished Richie were here. If Richie were here he’d pull him into his arms, close and tight, and press a kiss to his hair just the way he liked it. Richie made him feel safe, Richie made him feel _loved._ “Oh Eddie-bear, you don’t _believe_ that do you? Richie is just another boy that _thinks_ he loves you. He’ll see sense one day that you’re nothing special and then you will come home where you belong. With me. You’ll see. It’s the way things are meant to be.”

Eddie didn’t register anything else after that, he just answered with a simple yes or no to the remaining questions his mother asked before he hung up. He threw his phone onto the empty space on the sofa and tried to regain control of his breathing. His hands were shaking, trembling even and his eyes looked around the space that was Richie and his apartment. Pictures were spread across the fire-place, some with all of their friends together and some with just the two of them. Eddie’s favourite picture sat in the middle, dead centre. It was taken on their first anniversary, when Richie took him ice-skating for the first time in Bryant Park, joined by their friends Bill, Bev, Stan, Mike and Ben. Eddie had been terrified, but Richie had put his arms around his waist, and guided Eddie’s hands around his neck. Eddie had looked up, right into Richie’s eyes, and he heard the click of a camera. Bev.

The picture came out beautifully, and it was Eddie’s favourite because of how happy he looked in that moment, how in love he was with Richie in that moment. How in love he _is._ Eddie slipped off the sofa and walked over to where the picture was, picking it up and hugging it to his chest for a few moments before he put it back.

Eddie stood by the fireplace for a few more moments before he walked back to the sofa and grabbed his phone and padded to their bedroom. He pulled off his clothes, stuck his phone on charge and grabbed one of Richie’s sweaters from his side of the wardrobe, pulling it on and smiling softly as it drowned him. Immediately he was submerged in Richie’s scent and he crawled onto the bed, under the covers on Richie’s side of the bed, picking up his phone and sending his boyfriend a quick text.

_Goodnight, Chee. I love you. - Eddie_

The response came almost instantly, Eddie’s phone lighting up and his face broke into a much stronger smile. His mother was wrong, Richie _loved_ him.

_**Goodnight, my love. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you so much. - Richie** _

* * *

 

Eddie met Richie three weeks after he arrived in New York, in a never-ending queue in Starbucks. Eddie had been searching for a part time job, and in his hunt, he had stopped in at Starbucks for a quick refreshment, which turned into a twenty minute wait in the queue. Eddie had thought about giving up countless times and just finding another coffee shop, but each time he did, the line would move up and he had already committed twenty minutes of his life to this, he may as well see it through.

“God, this line is never ending isn’t it?” A voice spoke from next to him and Eddie looked up, his eyes landing on the owner of the voice. A tall, dark haired, _handsome_ man. Eddie felt his breath leave his lungs just by looking at him. He was _gorgeous._ “Cat got your tongue, cutie?” The stranger winked and held out his hand. “Richard Tozier, but please call me Richie.”

Eddie swallowed thickly and accepted his hand, inhaling sharply at the shock he received in return, shooting up his spine. “Edward Kaspbrak, but I go by Eddie.”

“Eddie, a beautiful name for a beautiful man,” Richie quipped, sending Eddie another wink, causing a crimson blush to spread over his cheeks. “Can I buy you a coffee Eds?”

Eds? Eddie’s face turned an even darker shade of red, and instead of correcting him on the nickname of his nickname, he nodded his head, “As long as you let me buy you the next one,” he boldly replied.

Richie grinned wide, showing his teeth, “Oh so we’re going to see each other again are we?” He asked and Eddie bit down on his lip.

“I certainly hope so.”

Richie had bought the coffee, as promised, and they took a seat at one of the available tables at the back of the coffee shop. Talking with Richie, was like a breath of fresh air, it was as though they had known each other their whole lives. He was funny, witty, smart and _just_ Eddie’s type. When Richie had gone to the bathroom, Eddie had boldly scribbled his number onto Richie’s coffee cup, leaving a little apology with it before he grabbed his things and left the table, continuing his search for a job.

No less than twenty minutes later, his phone had chimed with a new message...from an unknown number.

_**Bit gutted that you ran out on me like that cutie, but glad you left me your number.  - Richie** _

A few seconds after the first, his phone chimed again, and a new message appeared below the first.

_**Busy tonight? -Richie** _

Eddie stared at the two messages for a full five minutes before he typed out a reply.

_Depends, are you going to buy me dinner? - Eddie_

He wasn’t sure what was coming over him, but for once in his life, Eddie wasn’t nervous, or shy. It took less than a minute for Richie to text him back, and Eddie’s face broke into a wide smile at the reply.

_**You bet I am, cutie. I’m going to sweep you off your feet. - Richie** _

* * *

 

Falling in love with Richie was fast and passionate and everything that Eddie never thought he would ever have. Growing up, his mother had always made it clear to him that he wasn’t special, that there was nothing unique to his appearance that anyone would find attractive. She brought him up to believe that he was destined to be alone, to grow up in his childhood home, taking care of his mother.

Being with Richie made him doubt all of those things his mother had said to him. When Eddie had opened up to Richie, told him about his childhood, his boyfriend was horrified, and held onto him tight as he firmly repeated that all of those things were untrue. He had pulled Eddie between his legs, his back to Richie’s chest and he had told Eddie that he _was_ beautiful, that he _was_ special, unique and everything in between. He had told Eddie that _he_ was the lucky one, that Richie couldn’t believe someone as amazing as Eddie wanted to be with someone like Richie.

Being aware of Eddie’s insecurities, Richie made it his personal mission to make Eddie feel safe, loved and secure in their relationship, and Eddie _did._ Richie swept him off his feet, just like he promised he would that very first day, and four years later he was _still_ swooping him off his feet.

His mother was wrong. She had never been more wrong. Richie loved him. Richie loved him just has much as Eddie loved Richie.

They were meant to be together. It was fate. They were soulmates.

* * *

 

Richie Tozier took a deep breath as he pulled the handbrake of his car up, slipping it into park before he turned the engine off. His palms were sweating and he could feel the box in pocket becoming heavier and heavier by the second. He really didn’t know why he had driven all the way out here, as he was already sure of what the answer would be. Maybe he did it to prove a point? To let this woman know that no amount of lies was going to deter Richie from getting down on one knee and asking the love of his life the most important question of all time.

Richie had faced a lot of terrifying things in his life. Waking up to a spider on his face, going to his interview for the radio show, finally braving his fear of heights and taking Eddie up the Empire State Building. Yet, nothing was as scary as the thought of facing Eddie’s mother.

Sonia Kaspbrak.

Richie hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting her face to face, only hearing her voice over the phone as she pushed his precious Eddie down, down, down, until he was kneeling at her feet.

Not anymore. He wasn’t going to sit back and watch this woman hold power over Eddie anymore. He was here to break the connection once and for all, to let this horrible, evil woman know just how serious he was about Eddie, and if she wasn’t happy about it well…

_Fuck her._

Richie climbed out of his car with his new found confidence and marched up to the porch of the semi-detached Derry, Maine home. Eddie’s childhood home. This was where Eddie grew up, lived for most of his life and it made Richie sick. He rang the doorbell and leaned back on his heels as a clatter came from behind the door.

It took Sonia Kaspbrak five minutes to pull open the door, her brow shining with sweat which highlighted just how much effort it took for her to simply come to open the door. She was overweight, grey hair sprouting out of her roots, and Richie could see sweat patches under her armpits.

Internally, Richie scoffed. This was the woman who had the audacity to call his Eddie, _ugly._

Sonia stared at him, a frown taking over her features before she spoke up. “Can I help you?”

Richie cleared his throat, “Yes, actually, you can,” he spoke. “No need to invite me inside. I’ll say what I came to say right here. My name is Richie Tozier, and I’m your son, Eddie’s, boyfriend. Have been for the past four years. You see, I’ve only ever heard your voice over the phone, as you belittle and berate the most important person in my life. I’m here to tell you just how wrong you are. Eddie is the most amazing, gorgeous, special person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, and for some _insane_ reason, he loves me back. Yes, you heard correctly, he loves me _back,_ because I love him, Mrs Kaspbrak, more than my need to breathe.”

Richie inhaled deeply, but didn’t give Sonia the chance to interrupt him as he had heard her interrupt Eddie on so many occasions.

“Now, to begin with, my reason for coming up here was to ask you for permission to ask Eddie to marry me, but I know your answer. It’s no, and to be honest, I don’t care what your opinion is. I’m here, in front of you now, to tell you that Eddie and I are getting married, whether you like it or not. I’m going back to New York, and I’m going to take him on a lovely day out, and then, I’m gonna get down on one knee and I’m going to ask him to marry me. I don’t know if he’ll say yes, I hope he does, I _pray_ he does, but I’m going to ask him anyway.

“Eddie is not your property. He is not someone for you to bend to your very will just because you can’t stand the thought of living alone, wallowing in your own shit. Just because you brought him into this world, doesn’t give you the right to treat him like a fucking puppet. Eddie deserves the whole fucking world, and I plan to give it to him.”

“You’re a fool,” Sonia spat at him and Richie raised an eyebrow before he chuckled, shaking his head.

“No, _you’re_ the fool.”

With those words said, Richie turned on his heel and walked back down the porch without even giving Sonia a chance to respond. He got back into his car and shoved it back into drive. Without another glance at the direction of Eddie’s childhood home, Richie took off down the street.

He had a boyfriend to propose to.

* * *

 

It was Stan who found out first, about Richie’s plan to propose. Eddie was at work, as he always was between the hours of eight and four, Monday to Friday, and Richie was alone in the apartment. This gave him the perfect opportunity to _practice_ what he was going to say when he popped the question.

He hadn’t even bought a ring yet.

Hell, he’d only decided he was going to propose _that_ morning.

Eddie had been making up his lunch, spreading the sandwiches and picking out which fruit he would have that day, something Eddie did every single morning without fail. Richie was sitting at the breakfast table, stuffing his face with the peanut butter toast he’d made, when a song came over the radio and Eddie cranked the sound up just a little. It was some pop song in the charts, Richie would know, he played them often enough on his afternoon radio show, but he wasn’t really paying attention to the music. No, he was paying attention to the way his boyfriend’s hips were slightly swaying along to the rhythm, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his lips.

Eddie was still dressed in his nightwear, which was basically a pair of boxers and one of Richie’s old band shirts along with a pair of socks because Eddie’s feet got _cold_ during the night. Right then, in that moment, Richie knew that he wanted to wake up to this sight every day for the rest of his life. Right then, Richie decided that he was going to ask Eddie Kaspbrak to marry him.

So here Richie was, mumbling various sentences on how he was going to pop the question, in front of his mirror.

“ _Marry me Eds?”_

No.

“ _Eddie, will you marry me?”_

No, too boring.

“ _Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”_

“No offence, Tozier, but I don’t think Eddie would be very happy if we got married, so I’m going to have to decline.” Richie almost jumped out of his skin when the voice of his best friend Stan caught him off guard and he looked up.

Stan was leaning against the frame of the bathroom door, a grin on his face as he watched Richie recover from the scare, “Jeez Stanley, way to give a man a heart attack.”

Stan didn’t respond, he just walked in and took a seat on the toilet, “You’re going to propose to Eddie?” He asked and Richie deflated a little before he nodded.

“Yeah, I’m going to propose to Eddie,” Richie leaned against the counter. “I have never been more certain of something in my entire life.”

Stan’s face turned up even more and he put a hand onto Richie’s shoulder, “Well, looks like we’ve got some planning to do.”

* * *

 

Richie didn’t make any pit stops on the way back to New York. He needed to get to Eddie as fast as he could, even though they had only spent one night apart, it was almost unbearable.

The apartment was in darkness when Richie finally got home, it was a Saturday morning, Eddie wasn’t working which meant he must still be asleep. Slowly, he unlocked the front door and stepped inside, kicking his shoes off and hanging his jacket up. He walked through the hall, towards the bedroom, and he leaned against the doorframe, the sight making his heart hurt.

Eddie was curled up on Richie’s side of the bed, wearing Richie’s clothes and clutching Richie’s pillow. Without speaking, he padded over to the bed and climbed on, laying down and pulling Eddie’s smaller frame into his chest as he planted a kiss into his hair.

“I’m home, baby,” he whispered as Eddie stirred, turning around and opening his eyes.

“Chee? Thought you weren’t going to be back until later?” Eddie mumbled, a smile gracing his lips.

Richie just hummed, “Change of plan, my love, I missed you too much. One night away is enough.”

Eddie sat up properly and wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, moving so he was fully seated in his lap, “I missed you so much,” he whispered, nudging their noses together.

“I know baby, I know. I missed you too, but don’t worry okay? I’m here and I love you, you know that right? You know I love you baby?” Richie spoke as clear as day, tilting Eddie’s chin up so their eyes could meet.

Eddie thought back to what his mother had said on the phone that morning, about how Richie would never love him and that he would realise this and he would leave. The thought didn’t last as he took in Richie’s serious expression. Richie loved him, and Eddie _knew_ that Richie loved him. “I know,” he whispered back and leaned forward to connect their lips in a sweet kiss.

The kiss didn’t remain sweet for long as Richie weaved his fingers into Eddie’s soft brown locks and pulled him closer, nibbling on his bottom lip. He smirked into the kiss as Eddie let out a whimper, moving himself closer on Richie’s lap so their crotches were pressed together.

“Chee, please, don’t tease,” Eddie whispered into his mouth and Richie nodded. He wasn’t planning on teasing tonight anyway.

“Of course, baby, tell me what you want?” Richie breathed, pulling away just a little, still close that he could feel Eddie’s warm breath against his skin.

Eddie opened his eyes and he nibbled on his bottom lip, holding back a loving smile, “I want you,” he whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

Richie didn’t press for more details, he knew what Eddie meant. He always knew. They read each other like clockwork, they knew how each other felt, what they were thinking. It was like they were joined together. Like soulmates.

Slowly, Richie shifted Eddie from his lap, dipping him back onto the mattress and placing his hands on the inside of his thighs, spreading his legs just a little so Richie could kneel between them. Eddie was only dressed in one of Richie’s shirts and a pair of boxers, which simply meant all Richie had to do was push the material up to Eddie’s stomach to gain full access.

Eddie lifted his arms up so Richie could fully pull off the shirt, tossing it to the bottom of their bed and he lay back on the pillows, releasing a shuddering breath. It had been a few days since they had the chance to really _be_ with each other, due to Richie’s hours at the radio station, and Eddie’s hours at the elementary school. Eddie had missed him, a lot. The need to be close, to touch, to _feel_ , it was almost too much to bare

Richie’s fingers hooked into the waistband of Eddie’s boxers and slowly tugged them down his thighs, and then his legs, tossing them along with the shirt. His tongue ran over his bottom lip and he glanced down at Eddie, who was fully naked laying back on the bed, looking like a model just waiting to get his picture taken. Eddie was gorgeous, his smooth skin, his soft hair, his chocolate brown eyes, his kissable lips. Everything about Eddie Kaspbrak was beautiful to Richie Tozier, _everything._

Eddie tilted his head to the side as he realised that Richie was staring, a blush rising up on his cheeks and he brought a hand up to cover his face, “Chee, come on. Please?”

Richie obliged and he pulled his own shirt over his head, followed by his pants and his underwear. Once he was just as naked as Eddie was, Richie leaned his body completely over his boyfriends, inhaling sharply as their skin rubbed together, his head spinning.

Usually, if they hadn’t been together for a few days, the sex was quick, rough and over within minutes. This time however, Richie wanted to make it last. He made love to Eddie slow, deep and passionate, taking his time and making him fall completely and utterly apart.

Once they had cleaned up the mess, Richie tossed the condom into the trashcan and pulled Eddie’s smaller frame into his arms, pressing a kiss to his hair, “I love you, Eddie, I fucking love you so much.”

Eddie felt tears spring into his eyes, and he snuggled further back into Richie’s arms, “I fucking love you too,” he responded, voice soft.

“Tomorrow, we’re going on a date okay? I’ve got it all planned out. We are going to have the best time,” Richie breathed into his ear and revelled in the shudder that ran through Eddie’s spine.

“I can’t wait.”

* * *

 

Beverly was the next person to find out, and this time it was down to her snooping through Richie’s things. It happened a few weeks after Stan had helped him pick out the ring and it was in the jacket pocket of his old worn leather jacket that Eddie wouldn’t touch with a ten foot pole. He claimed that it stunk of cigarettes mixed with other things, therefore Richie knew it was the perfect place to hide an engagement ring.

Beverly claimed she was looking for a lighter, but Richie still wasn’t sure. She had found the ring and squealed so loud the neighbours dog started to bark. Stan had rolled his eyes as Richie calmly explained to his other best friend what the plan was and that she had to keep her mouth shut.

Eventually though, Richie had gathered them all together, minus Eddie, and told everyone exactly what he was planning to do, as well as his impending visit to Maine to visit Sonia, Eddie’s mother.

The Losers thought he was insane, that visiting the woman who caused Eddie so much pain, to ask for her approval was the worst mistake Richie could have made.

At those words, Richie let out a cackle. “Ask for her approval? Oh no, that’s not why I’m going. Maybe to begin with it was but, no. I’m going to Maine so I can look that woman in the face as I tell her what an evil human being she is. I’m not seeking her approval.”

After that, they warmed up to their idea, even helping Richie conduct his story to Eddie about having to go away on work for the night. Richie hated lying to him, even if it was only going to be until after he proposed, they _never_ lied to each other. Never.

It would all be worth it though, when he asked Eddie that all important question. It would all be worth it.

* * *

 

They had spent the whole day together. Richie had woken Eddie up with breakfast in bed, and then they had taken a shower together, a shower that was only meant to last ten minutes. It lasted an hour.

Anything that Eddie wanted to do, Richie was all for it. Up until the end of the night when he brought Eddie to his favourite diner and collected a picnic basket from behind the counter. Richie chuckled softly at the confused look on his boyfriends face, “What?”

“We’re not eating here?” Eddie asked softly, tilting his head to the side. As Richie reached his hand out, Eddie accepted it without question, following him out of the diner and towards Central Park.

“Nope. We, my love, are going to have a romantic picnic in Central Park,” Richie answered, his lips turned up in an almost permanent smile. “You told me once, when we just started dating, that one of your dream dates was to have a picnic in Central Park. So, here we are.” They reached a small clearing of the park that was secluded enough, but still gave them a good view.

“You remembered…” Eddie whispered as he watched Richie flatten the blanket and hold out his hand. He took it and sat down in between Richie’s legs, his head leaning back against Richie’s shoulder with Richie’s arms around his waist. He was content, happy and oh, so in love.

“Of course I remembered. I remember everything you say to me, my love, everything,” Richie breathed into his ear and reached for the picnic basket, opening it up and pulling out a bottle of red wine and two glasses. Once he had poured them and handed one to Eddie, he reached back into the basket and pulled out a box full of chocolate covered strawberries.

Eddie was in awe, out of all the dates they had been on in their four years together, this was the most romantic one of them all, “Am I missing something?” Eddie asked, a little nervous that he had forgotten an anniversary.

“No, no, baby. I just wanted to treat you,” Richie reassured him and pulled out one of the strawberries, bringing it up to Eddie’s lips. “Come on, be cute with me.”

Eddie bit his lip to try and hide his smile before he opened his mouth and took a bite, a groan leaving his lips at how good they tasted, “Mhmm, you made the right choice,” he whispered as he took another bite. “Definitely the right choice.”

Richie chuckled and took a sip of his wine. His nerves were slowly rising to the surface as the time ticked on. They had finished the strawberries and the other treats that Richie had gotten the diner to pack for them, and were half way through the wine. The sun was just beginning to set, giving the park a lovely orange glow and Richie knew, right then, that this was it. This was the moment that he had been building towards the whole day.

He inhaled sharply and nudged Eddie, who was curled up against his chest, almost fast asleep due to how relaxed her was, “Baby, you have to get up, just for a second.” The noise that left Eddie’s lips made Richie’s heart lurch, but he reminded himself that it would all be worth it, a few more minutes.

“Is everything okay?” Eddie mumbled as Richie pulled him to his feet, sending him a confused, worried look.

Richie reached his hand forward and cupped Eddie’s cheek, running his thumb along the smooth skin, “Everything is fine, my love, don’t worry.” He swallowed thickly and took Eddie’s hand with the one that wasn’t cupping his cheek. “Eddie, Eds, meeting you that day in that long queue at Starbucks was the best damn thing that ever happened to me. I wasn’t looking for love, but god, did it hit me straight in the face when I looked at you. You are so funny, so smart, so _gorgeous_ and there are times that I think to myself, ‘ _What the hell is someone like him, doing with someone like me?’_. I still do think that, but not often, because I know that you and I are meant to be together, we were meant to meet that day in Starbucks and we were meant to fall in love and move in together and be happy. We are the definition of soulmates. I have never been more sure of something in the way that I am sure about you. There has _never_ been a doubt in my mind about wanting to spend my life with you and there never will be.”

Eddie was crying, tears streaming down his cheeks and Richie moved his thumb to wipe them away. As he let go of Eddie’s cheek, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black box and he dropped onto one knee in front of Eddie, their other hands still firmly clasped together.

“ _So.”_ Richie let out a breathless laugh, because this was it. He was about to propose. “Eddie Kaspbrak, love of my life, my love, my darling, my sweetheart. Will you marry me?” He opened up the box to reveal the ring that was nestled inside and he held his breath, awaiting Eddie’s answer.

Eddie was silent and all that could be heard between them were their harsh breaths. Eddie looked down at Richie, who was looking at him with such love, such hope in his eyes and Eddie realised that this was real. Richie wanted to marry him. Richie had just _proposed_ to him, and Eddie hadn’t answered.

“Yes!” Eddie blurted out, starting Richie as he caught him off guard, “Yes, yes, yes. Oh my god. Yes!” He threw himself at Richie, who caught him tight, a strong arm moving around his waist. Eddie didn’t waste a moment as he pressed their mouths together in a loving kiss. “ _Yes_ ,” he mumbled against Richie’s mouth, just for added confirmation.

Richie was on cloud nine. He was engaged to the love of his life. Eddie had said _yes._ With the arm that wasn’t holding Richie to his chest, he managed to pluck the ring from the box and hold it out to him, “Give me your hand,” he whispered as they pulled away.

Eddie swallowed and exhaled the breath he had been holding before he held out his hand, which was shaking with emotion. He was engaged. Richie was his fiancé. He was getting married, something he never thought he would do. This was something he had only ever _dreamt_ about and now, and now it was a reality.

Richie slipped the ring onto Eddie’s finger, a perfect fit, and brought his hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the metal band. He paused there for a second, savouring the moment and all it was worth before he tugged Eddie close once more and kissed him more passionately than the one they had shared earlier. “I love you, my fiancé,” he whispered.

“I love you more, fiancé.”

* * *

 

Once they had calmed down and the reality of what had happened had settled into their minds, they packed up the picnic and headed back to their apartment. It wasn’t too late, but the sun had set, leaving a cool breeze. Eddie had his arms wrapped around Richie’s waist, clinging to him as though he was about to vanish into thin air. Every so often, Richie would press a kiss to Eddie’s hair, comforting him and making him once again realise that this was real.

When they reached their apartment, Richie bent down and scooped Eddie up into his arms, carrying him inside with a grin on his lips as he kicked the door closed. “Aren’t you supposed to do that _after_ we get married?” Eddie asked through a giggle as Richie placed him back on two feet and locked the door.

“Eh, whatever, we can make our own traditions,” Richie whispered, walking back over to Eddie and taking his face in his hands, kissing him soundly. When he pulled away, he led Eddie over to the sofa and pulled him onto his lap. Now that he had proposed, and that Eddie had said yes, Richie could come clean about where he really was the night before. “Eds?”

“Mhmm,” Eddie asked as he ran his fingers through Richie’s curls, twirling one around his index finger absentmindedly.

“Yesterday, when I said I had to go on a work thing for the night...that wasn’t exactly true,” Richie whispered and Eddie’s hand stilled as he looked down at him.

“What do you mean?” Eddie asked quietly, biting his lip.

“I went to Maine. Derry to be specific. I went to see your mother,” Richie held his breath as he watched Eddie’s reaction. His eyes were wide and he was looking at Richie was a confused expression.

“Why?” He eventually asked, and Richie held him that little bit tighter.

“Because I had to let her know how much you meant to me, and to tell her that no matter what she does, or what she says, it wasn’t going to stop me from marrying you. I didn’t go to ask for her permission, I went to tell her that you are no longer someone that she can treat as her property. As long as you’re here, with me, you are your own person, and you can make as many or as little life changing decisions as you want,” Richie explained, voice serious, never wavering for a second.

Eddie was crying again and he buried his head into Richie’s shoulder, tears soaking the material.

Richie’s arms tightened even more around Eddie’s frame, “Baby no, don’t cry, please don’t cry. I’m sorry. I should have told you what my plan was from the beginning. Forgive me?”

Eddie let a small hiccup of a laugh escape his lips and he pulled back so he could look at Richie properly, “There is nothing to forgive. Personally, I think you’re an idiot for going to speak to my mother, but the fact that you did that for me? Richie that is...no-one has ever done _anything_ like that for me before.” He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, “I don’t deserve you,” he whispered and Richie scoffed.

“Oh baby, don’t you see? It’s me who doesn’t deserve you. You are too good for me and I am so overjoyed and happy that I’m the one you chose to spend your life with,” Richie pressed their foreheads together and Eddie smiled.

“How about this? We deserve each other? Just like you said, we are meant to be together. We’re soulmates.” Hearing Eddie speak those words made Richie’s heart soar and he nodded his head.

“Soulmates,” Richie whispered, his lips grazing over Eddies. “Forever?”

Eddie smiled, giving Richie a small featherlight kiss to his lips as his fingers twisting the engagement ring around his finger. “Yeah. Forever.”


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie finally tie the knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooth-Rotting Fluff and some smut ahead! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Eddie, Eddie wake up…” A hand on Eddie shoulder shook him awake and Eddie peeled his eyes open to see Ben staring down at him, wearing the fluffy white dressing gown that the hotel provided them with.

“Five more minutes,” Eddie mumbled and rolled over onto his stomach, pulling the pillow over his head, earning him a chuckle from Ben.

“Unless you want to miss your wedding, then I suggest you get up,” Ben repeated, nudging him a little more until Eddie finally relented, pushing back the covers of the smooth white sheets and rolling out of bed.

“What time is it?” He asked as he padded to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was almost glowing, the realisation that it was his wedding day hitting him hard.

“Just after seven,” Ben called from the bedroom, allowing Eddie some space to get ready on his own. After they left this room it would be nothing but go go go and Eddie would barely have time to breathe, never mind have some alone time.

Eddie peaked his head out of the bathroom door, “Mike’s not here with the camera yet is he? I know he wanted to film the whole thing, but he has to wait until I’m decent.”

Ben scoffed out a laugh, “Don’t worry, Mike is on strict orders not to enter this room until you’re ready,” Ben’s words were comforting and Eddie was glad that he was here.

“Where’s Bill?” He asked, the first sign of worry appearing on his face. Bill was Eddie’s best man, and the best man should have been here with him.

“He’s on suit duty. Stan asked if he could pick up both yours and Richie’s at the same time. He’s on his way back here now.” Ben’s voice was calm and collected. Eddie had no idea how he did it, but he was glad he could.

“Okay.” Eddie inhaled and held his breath for ten before he exhaled. “Alright, let’s get me ready.”

* * *

 

Richie unlocked the door to their apartment, whistling along to some random song he had played earlier on the radio. As he walked towards the living room, the tune fell flat as he took in the mess of the place. Paper was scattered all over the floor, binders were spread out on the coffee table and Eddie was laying on his front, on the floor, scribbling away in a notepad, phone pressed to his ear.

“I’m not looking to book anything just yet, I just need a quote? Yeah, yeah just an estimated price for all of the above. Okay, great. Thank you. Bye.” Richie leaned against the doorway, a smirk on his face as he watched his fiancé groan and bury his head into the binder.

“Tough day?” Richie asked and watched as Eddie jumped, his head spinning around. “You look like you’ve been to hell and back. I thought you were going to try and relax during the school break?”

Eddie sighed and closed his eyes, moving to his feet and all but wrapping himself up in Richie’s arms, “I know, I know but there is so much to do,” he whispered into Richie’s shirt.

“You know, we can always elope?” Richie teased, knowing Eddie’s opinion on that. They had had the discussion the morning after Richie proposed about whether they should have the big wedding, or just elope. Eddie chose the big wedding because he was only planning on getting married once, and that if they eloped, sometime down the line they would regret not going all out.

“Shut up and help me with this,” Eddie mumbled and pulled back, thrusting a binder in Richie’s face that had listed various flavours of wedding cake. “Which one would you like?” He asked.

Richie scanned over the options, licking his lips just at the thought, “Mhm, well there is plain old vanilla, can’t beat that. Red velvet is nice, as is chocolate. Raspberry? There are so many options Eds I can’t just...choose one.”

“Okay, so pick three, we can have a three tier cake,” Eddie bounced on the back of his heels, patiently waiting Richie’s answer.

“Why don’t we make this decision into a fun day out?” Richie eventually said. “I have the day off tomorrow, as do you, why don’t we go cake tasting?”

Eddie perked up at that and he nodded his head. They had been so busy these past few weeks, with Richie working extra shifts at the radio station so they could pay for the wedding, and Eddie well, _planning_ the wedding. With Eddie being on school break for two weeks, it gave him the chance to solely focus on the wedding. “That sounds like a perfect plan,” he hummed and pushed himself up on his tip toes so he could press a chaste kiss to Richie’s lips.

“Great,” Richie grinned and slowly began closing up the folders scattered throughout their living room. “You call the place and book us a session, and I’ll make dinner. How does that sound?”

“Will you make lasagna?” Eddie asked, using his best puppy eyes, drawing a chuckle from Richie. “Please?”

Richie hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Eddie’s hair, “Anything for you, my love.”

To everyone’s surprise, Richie was actually a very good cook. He moved around the kitchen as though he were born to be there. He experimented with dishes and 99.9% of the time they turned out fantastic. As Eddie called and booked in the cake tasting session, he could smell the lasagna wafting from the kitchen and he exhaled with a sigh.

Once he hung up, he followed the smell to the kitchen and pushed himself up onto the counter next to where Richie was working, stirring away at the sauce. “Want to taste, baby?” Richie asked, scooping some of the sauce onto the spoon and holding it up to Eddie’s lips.

Eddie hummed, opening his mouth and allowing Richie to push the spoon past his lips, the sauce meeting his taste-buds almost immediately. “Mhm, Richie!”  
“If you keep moaning like that we’ll have to skip dinner completely,” Richie warned with a teasing look in his eye, making Eddie giggle.

“Hush, you know your food is orgasmic,” Eddie breathed and jumped off the counter to set up the table.

Richie chuckled and quickly prepared the remainder of the lasagna and slid the dish into the oven before setting the timer. “So we have about, twenty minutes to ourselves before dinner is ready,” he watched as Eddie opened his mouth, “and I don’t plan on spending it talking.”

Eddie giggled as Richie tackled him onto the table, happiness radiating off of him in bursts.

* * *

 

Richie groaned, opening his eyes and blinking as the sunlight shone in through his window. It was bright and blinding, providing him with a killer headache. “Ugh, I knew I shouldn’t have had that night cap last night,” he mumbled and rolled out of bed.

Faintly, he could make out voices coming from down the stairs and he assumed that they belonged to Stan and Bev, it was Stan’s flat he was in after all. However, after listening in a little _too_ closely, Richie realised that the voices in fact, belonged to Mr & Mrs Denbrough, Bill’s parents.

_Why were Mr and Mrs Denbrough in Stan’s flat in New York?_

Now, Richie new he wasn’t the best person to catch onto things quickly, but years down the line he would look back on this moment in embarrassment. The reason for his embarrassment may you ask?

He had forgotten that it was his wedding day.

As the lightbulb clicked in his brain, Richie threw himself across the room and picked up his phone. He had twenty missed calls from Bev and three texts as well as ten calls from Stan plus five unread messages. Not to mention the one single message he received from Eddie. _Oh god, Eddie._

_[7:04am] Richie, remember and eat breakfast, I’ve gone to pick up the suits. - Stan_

_[7:15am] HAPPY WEDDING DAY - Bev_

_[7:31am] We’re getting married today! I’ll see you at eleven. I love you! <3 - Eds_

_[7:50am] Oh, and remember Bill’s parents arrive this morning! - Stan_

_[8:31am] Richie the suit is at the hotel, you can get changed here. - Stan_

_[9:14am] Richie where the fuck are you? You were meant to be here for 9! - Stan_

_[10:01am] Why aren’t you answering any of my calls? Or Bevs?  Where the fuck are you? - Stan_

_[10:02am] Richie I swear to god, if you’re jilting Eddie at the altar, I will find you and skin you alive! Best friend or not! - Bev_

Richie looked at the time on his phone. 10:16am. He was getting married in forty-four minutes and he was still in Stan’s apartment. He threw on some sweat pants and an old band shirt, stumbling out of the door as he shoved his shoes on, earning him a gasp from Bill’s mother.

“There you are Richard! Stanley has been looking all over for you!-” she began but Richie cut her off with a swift kiss on the cheek and a wave of goodbye as he rushed out the door.

“I know, I know!”

Hailing a cab wasn’t as difficult as he thought it was going to be and he sighed in relief as it pulled up outside of the hotel with thirty-one minutes to spare. Beverly was standing outside, with Ben,  a cigarette between her lips and when she saw him her eyes narrowed, but then soon turned to relief.

“Ben, go make sure Eddie isn’t having a meltdown!” She spoke to her boyfriend and then turned her attention to Richie, “Where the fuck-”

“Not right now Miss Marsh, you have precisely twenty eight minutes to make me look fantastic!” He dragged her into the hotel and towards his changing room. Stan opened his mouth as they barrelled in, but Richie swiftly shut him up as he sat in the chair, letting Beverly work her magic on his hair and face. “Please tell me Eddie thinks that I’ve been here since nine like we planned?”

The look on her face spoke volumes, “He was asking if you were ready, and we couldn’t keep it from him any longer. Richie you are cutting it close! We thought you’d ran off.”

Richie groaned, burying his head in his hands once Beverly was done and standing up to pull his suit on, “Beverly, screw the rules, take me to my fiancé.”

* * *

 

“What the fuck are you eating?” Richie scoffed as he watched Eddie drink out of a cup filled with green goo. In the sink was their blender, covered in some similar looking substance. “Is that your own vomit?”

“It’s a green smoothie. It’s meant to provide you with all the nutrients you need but reduces how much you eat!” Eddie explained, swallowing down the remainder of the drink, making Richie gag.

“I never thought I would ever say this, but you better brush your teeth before you kiss me,” Richie declared, pinching his nose as the smell hit his nose and he left the room. He heard Eddie scramble behind him, eyes wide.

“What? Why are you mad at me?” He asked, biting down on his lower lip.

“Baby I’m not mad at you, I just don’t understand why you feel like you have to...take that stuff,” Richie looked towards the cup.

“I’m going on a diet because I have to lose weight. I want to look perfect on our wedding day,” Eddie said from the doorway, crossing his arms.

Richie’s face visibly softened at that and he took a few steps closer to Eddie, “Eds, Eddie, you don’t need to lose weight, you are perfect the way you are.” He placed his hands on Eddie’s cheeks, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbones, “You are the most gorgeous man that I have ever met, and you do _not_ have drink whatever the hell that is to lose weight.”

Suddenly, Richie’s concerned expression turned into a smirk, causing Eddie to back up a little, “What? What is it?”

“If you want to lose weight, I can think of something much more...exciting. Something that will be beneficial to the both of us,” Richie hummed, backing Eddie up into the wall, reaching down to trail his hand up and along his fiancé's inner thigh. He grinned as he felt Eddie sigh and Richie moved his lips to his jaw, kissing a trail towards his neck, “What do you think?”

“You- you have quite a way with words,” Eddie breathed, burying his fingers into Richie’s hair and bringing their mouths together in a hot and steamy kiss. “Bedroom?”

Richie didn’t respond, he just reached down to pick Eddie up by his thighs, allowing him to wrap them around his waist and carrying him to the bedroom. Carefully, he laid him down on the bed, planting soft kissing down his neck, popping open the buttons of Eddie’s shirt as he went, lips pressing against the newly exposed skin.

“You are so fucking beautiful Eds. I love you so much,” Richie mumbled, pressing his nose into Eddie’s naval, grinning as his stomach contracted. “I love you stomach, I love your skin, I love your arms, your cheeks, your eyes, your ears, your nose, your mouth.” As he spoke each word, he pressed a kiss to the area, coaxing gasps from Eddie’s lips.

“Chee…” he mumbled, but Richie silenced him with a finger to his lips before he pushed Eddie’s shirt completely off and tossed it to the floor.

“Let me finish,” he whispered, moving his lips down Eddie’s chest and his stomach until he reached the button of his pants. “I love your hips,” Richie moved his hands to Eddie’s hips as he spoke, tugging them down along with his underwear, exposing his thighs and his legs in the process.

Once the clothing was thrown to the floor along with Eddie’s shirt, Richie turned his attention back to the man on his bed, giving him his complete and utter attention. “I love your thighs,” he whispered, running his hands up the inside of his thighs gently, but with an edge of roughness to it. “They are so soft, so perfect. I love the way they tighten around my waist when I pick you up, or they clench around my head when I’m eating you out.”

“Richie…” Eddie breathed, his eyes falling closed as he arched his back up, aching for Richie’s touch. “Please, touch me,” he whispered.

“You. Are. Perfect. I don’t want to hear you say that you’re fat, or that you ever have to lose weight because that’s bullshit. You are gorgeous and I love you so much, do you understand me?” Richie declared, meeting Eddie’s eyes, a serious expression on his face.

Eddie was silent for a while, his breathing ragged, before he finally nodded his head, “I understand,” he whispered, running his fingers through Richie’s curls. “I understand, and I love you too. I love you so much.”

“So no more green smoothies?” Richie asked, looking for clarification.

“No more green smoothies. I promise.”

* * *

 

Eddie was trying to be calm, he really was. He hadn’t questioned it when Mike had slipped in through the door and asked Ben to go and see Bev, he hadn’t freaked out when Bill started distracting him and he had kept a level head when no-one answered his questions about whether Richie was at the hotel or not.

This, however, this he couldn’t be calm about. His fingers gripped onto the mahogany vanity table, his knuckles turning white as his stomach flipped with nausea. “What- what do you mean you can’t find Richie?” His voice was quiet, his heart hammering in his chest.

“He’s not answering his phone and Stan doesn’t think he’s at his place as Bill’s parents haven’t seen him,” Mike explained, voice soft and almost sad.

Tears sprung into Eddie’s eyes and he sat down on one of the armchairs, not caring at it was wrinkling up his suit. Richie wasn’t here, he wasn’t in the hotel, no-one knew where he was. The ceremony was forty-five minutes away and his fiancé was nowhere to be found. “So- so what happens if he doesn’t show up?”

“He’ll sh-show up Eh-Eddie,” Bill piped up from the corner.

“He’ll be here, he probably just slept in or something, try not to worry. Stan and Bev are on the case,” Mike said softly.

_Not to worry?_

_Stan and Bev were on the case?_

_His fiancé was a_ case _?_

Eddie opened his mouth to reply when Ben came barreling through the door, thumbs in the air, “He’s here, he’s here everything is fine, panic over!” All three men in the room relaxed and Mike picked up the camera again, flicking the on button and vanishing out the door.

“What happened?” Eddie asked softly and Ben placed a hand on his shoulder, comforting.

“He slept in, typical Richie, you can kill him later.”

Oh Eddie was definitely going to kill him later.

Instead, he focused on fixing his hair and getting the rumples out of his suit. Once he was finally decent once more, the door knocked and Richie’s voice filtered through.

“Eds, I’m not going to come in, don’t worry, but come to the door please?” Eddie felt his legs moving towards the door and he cracked it open, sitting down on the floor with his back against the wall.

Inhaling deeply, Eddie pushed his left hand through the crack and his eyes filled with tears once more as Richie took it, holding on tightly, fingers twisting his engagement ring around his finger affectionately, “Richie…” Eddie whispered and his throat closed up as Richie brought his hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

“I’m so sorry Eds, I’m so fucking sorry for worrying you. I’m here, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. I love you so much and in fifteen minutes you’ll be Mr Eddie Tozier,” Richie whispered and Eddie choked out a laugh.

“So Richie Kaspbrak is definitely out of the question?” Eddie breathed and Richie snorted.

“I was never gonna be Richie Kaspbrak, my love. Anyway, Mr Tozier sounds so much better don’t you think?”

Eddie couldn’t have agreed more.

* * *

 

Richie in a flower shop?

Bad idea.

As another sneeze echoed through the flower shop, Richie rubbed the tissue over his bright red nose, following his fiancé deeper into the throngs of wonderful colours and not so wonderful smells. “Eds-” he croaked out, face scrunching up, “A-Achoo- _ugh._ Eds, can’t we have synthetic flowers?”

Eddie turned around, his expression sympathetic, “Maybe you should wait outside?” He suggested, “I think I’m going to go with the light pink Peonies, what do you think?” He pointed to the flowers on the table next to him.

As Richie’s eyes landed on the flowers, he could immediately see why Eddie liked them so much. If Eddie was a flower, he would be a Peony. They were pastel colours, very much like the colours Eddie loved to wear so much. They were perfect. “I love them,” Richie answered with a nod of his head. “They are perfect.”

A light blush formed on Eddie’s cheeks and Richie grinned to himself before another sneeze wracked through his body. He waved his hands in surrender, backing out the shop as Eddie’s giggle echoed through the store. The second he inhaled the fresh air, he leaned against the outside wall, his breathing returning to normal.

He was so glad that the flowers were only going to be table placements at the reception.

Eddie exited the shop around ten minutes later, a grin on his face and a ticket in his hand, “Our receipt,” he grinned and reached up on his toes, pressing a kiss to Richie’s cheek. “Can you believe that we only have to have our suits tailored and that’s us all set?”

Richie hummed, pulling Eddie close, wrapping his arms around his waist, “In less than two weeks, we’ll be married and to be frank? I can’t _wait.”_

They began walking down the street, planning on spending the evening together at home, snuggled up with some take out and Netflix. The past seven months of planning had been intense, Eddie stressing out about everything being perfect, and now that it was they could finally just relax.

“My mother called me this morning...when you were at work,” Eddie broke the silence, his words causing Richie to tighten his arms around his waist.

“What did she say?” he asked, cautiously, afraid of what the witch had said to Eddie.

“Trying to change my mind about marrying you, trying to convince me that I was too young, that I was just confused and that if I came home she would find me a nice girl to settle down with.” Eddie’s voice was soft, emotion seeping through and Richie pressed a kiss to his hair.

“You’re not too young. We love each other, we’ve been together almost five years now. I think that is a decent amount of time to realise that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone. I for one, knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you the moment I met you,” Richie declared.

Eddie’s eyes widened as he looked up at Richie, “You did?”  
“Gosh, Eds, the moment I laid eyes on you in that coffee shop I knew you were a keeper, and now look at us. We’re getting married in _two weeks._ Two weeks baby.” He tightened his grip around his waist as Eddie burying his head into the crook of Richie’s neck.

“I love you so much Richie Tozier,” he whispered against his skin, tears leaking from his eyes and soaking Richie’s shirt.

“I love you too, Eddie Kaspbrak,” he responded easily. No other words had ever left his lips so easily. His love for Eddie overcame any other feeling in the entire world. If he was sure of _anything_ it would be his love for Eddie. “Soon to be Eddie Tozier, am I right?”

Eddie giggled at Richie’s cheeky grin and eyebrow wriggle, but he nodded his head, tugging him down for a kiss, slow and soft, “Yes, definitely Eddie Tozier.”

* * *

 

To begin with, Eddie and Richie had looked for a registrar to marry them. Someone who was already officiated and had practice with it all, and yet no matter how hard they looked, no-one fit the bill.. At the end of the day, after a soft discussion in their bed, both boys decided that they would like it if one of their friends married them.

They left it for the group to decide and after about five minutes of discussion, it was declared that Beverly would marry them.

“Do you, Richard Tozier, take Edward Kaspbrak to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, to cherish him, to take care of him in times of need, for richer and for poorer and forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?” Beverly’s voice rang out through the hotel room hall, filled with emotion and love for her two friends.

“Oh I _do_.” Richie’s grip on Eddie’s hand tightened and he flashed him an award winning smile. This was it. In less than five minutes he would be married to Eddie. That is, if Eddie said ‘I do’.

“And do you, Edward Kaspbrak, take Richard Tozier to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, to cherish him, to take care of him in times of need, for richer and for poorer and forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?”

Eddie looked as though he was about to start crying and he nodded his head, “I do, yes, I do.”

Silence followed and Richie cleared his throat, causing Bev to blink and laugh nervously, “Shit where was I- wait- can I say shit in a hotel?” Laughs broke out from the crowd and Bev cleared her throat again, “Right, boys, you may recite your own personal vows now.” Bev breathed out and took a step back. It was a motion of privacy, even though there were at least one hundred pairs of eyes staring at them.

Richie cleared his throat, having agreed in advance that he would go first, “Eds, Eddie, my Eddie. It’s no secret that you are the joy and light of my life. it is no secret that I am completely and utterly devoted to you, forever and always. It is no secret that I will love you completely until my heart can’t take it anymore, and even then I’ll probably try and get the last word in.” His words coaxed a laugh from the audience, which reassured him slightly and he brought Eddie’s hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the metal of his engagement band, just like he had done earlier outside the hotel room door. “These may not be secrets, but that doesn’t mean that you don’t deserve to hear them spoken from me, because you _are_ the light of my life, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me Eddie and I will keep telling you how amazing, how beautiful and how wonderful you are for the rest of our lives.”

A few sniffles could be heard in the crowd, and Beverly’s eyes were filled with tears in from of him. Richie knew she would barely be able to contain herself, after all she was a bubbling mess when Richie had practiced them with her the day before. Eddie had tears running down his cheeks, and Richie reached out to wipe them away with the pads of his thumbs.

Once Bev had regained some of her composure, she turned to Eddie, sending him a wink. He smiled gratefully and inhaled a shuddering breath, “I, I have no idea how my vows are meant to beat that but, here it goes. When we met, I was so shy, fresh meat in the big city of New York and out of all those people in that coffee shop line, you chose to speak to me. Growing up, I was never encouraged to believe in fairytales, I was told that they were stupid and for a long time, I believed that. I believed that I was never going to find someone that would put up with my need to have things clean, or deal with my quirks like folding my underwear or complaining when you don’t screw the tap on the toothpaste back on. Yet, you _do_. Five years later you are still here, with that big goofy smile on your face whenever I say something you find adorable. Telling me how much you love me every day because you know how much I love hearing it. I am so in love with you Richie, you pulled me out of the crowd and I can finally say that you are my soulmate and I can’t wait to spend forever with you.”

In that moment, all either of them wanted to do was kiss, but they knew they had to wait. There was only one more thing left to do, and that was exchange rings. Eddie pulled Richie’s ring out of his pocket and held it to the tip, “With this ring, I thee wed,” he whispered, sliding the metal onto his finger with a shaky grip.

Richie swallowed thickly, reaching into his own pocket for Eddie’s ring and taking his left hand gingerly in his own. He repeated the same motion Eddie did, placing the ring on the tip of his finger and breathing out, “With this ring, I thee wed.” As the final word left his lips, Richie pushed the ring onto Eddie’s finger, grinning as it pressed up against his engagement ring.

Bev grinned from ear to ear, “Well boys, there is only one thing left to do,” she winked and both of them felt their hearts lurch. “I now pronounce you Mr and Mr Tozier,” she turned to Richie, “Go on then, _kiss him._ ”

Richie didn’t need to be told twice as he stepped forward, taking Eddie’s cheeks in his hands and pressing their lips together in a soft, yet deep, passionate kiss. Their first kiss as a married couple.

Their first kiss as _husbands._

* * *

 

The transition from the ceremony to the reception went as smoothly as Eddie could have hoped. As the guests were all lead to another room for canapés and champagne, courtesy of the hotel, Eddie and Richie went with the wedding party to get the pictures taken.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. It was everything that Eddie could have hoped for and he couldn’t keep the large smile off of his face throughout the whole process. He felt radiant, as though he were glowing and Richie was his source of happiness.

Their fingers were laced together, only parting when it was absolutely necessary and once all the photos were taken and the photographer was pleased, they returned inside for the meal. It was something simple, nothing too fancy, something that everyone would enjoy.

Once all the plates were cleared from the table, Stan stood up with a shit eating grin on his face, “As Richie’s best man, it means that I get to make a really embarrassing speech about my best friend, which I have been working on ever since I walked in on him proposing to his bathroom mirror…”

Eddie was glad that Mike was filming the whole thing, otherwise he would have felt extremely guilty for zoning out during Stan’s speech. His mind was elsewhere though, gazing down at his left hand where the two metal bands now sat, over to Richie’s left hand and the new band that was nestled there, where it belonged. His eyes traveled up from their hands to Richie’s face, the smile so bright it could challenge the sun, his eyes full of light as he laughed at one of Stan’s jokes. This man was his husband, he got to keep him for the rest of his life.

“So, I would like to all to raise a glass to the happy couples. To Eddie and Richie!” Stan finished his speech and raised his glass, sending the two of them a wink as his words were repeated back by the guests, causing a light blush to form on Eddie’s cheeks.

The band that they had booked to play for the evening took to the stage and the lead singer cleared his throat into the mike, “Before we kick off the evening with the first dance, I believe Richie wanted to say a few words?” Eddie frowned at that, because he was sure they had decided that neither of them were going to say a speech, that they would be happy with their friends doing it.

Clearly not.

He swallowed as Richie stood up, kissing his hand and letting it go. He walked up onto the stage and grabbed the guitar from the back, slinging the strap over his shoulder and playing a few dummy chords. He stepped up to the mike and chuckled nervously, “So this- this has been one big huge secret. Eds had no idea that I was going to do this, so technically it can be considered a wedding present. The first of many,” he send Eddie a wink and ran his hand through his curls. Now that all the professional photos had been taken, he could relax a little. “So Eddie, my love, this is for you…”

He started strumming the opening chords to the song before he started singing into the mike, eyes locked on Eddie’s the whole time.

“ _Some people laugh, some people cry_

_Some people live, some people die_

_Some people run, right into the fire_

_Some people hide their every desire_

_But we are the lovers_

_If you don't believe me_

_Then just look into my eyes_

_'cause the heart never lies”_

People were out with their cameras, filming the whole performance, including Mike who was grinning from ear to ear. As Richie burst into the second verse, the band backed him up and he stepped down from the stage, walking towards Eddie.

“ _Some people fight, some people fall_

_Others pretend they don't care at all_

_If you wanna fight I'll stand right beside you_

_The day that you fall I'll be right behind you_

_To pick up the pieces_

_If you don't believe me_

_Just look into my eyes_

_'cause the heart never lies”_

Eddie’s eyes were brimming with tears as Richie reached him, pulling off his guitar and allowing the band to take over the music. He held out his hand and Eddie took it without question, letting Richie tug him up and onto the dancefloor.

“ _Another year over, and we're still together_

_It's not always easy, but I'm here forever_

_Yeah we are the lovers, I know you believe me_

_When you look into my eyes_

_'cause the heart never lies_

_'cause the heart never lies”_

“ _Because the heart never lies,”_ Richie sang the final lyrics into Eddie’s ear, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. As the music died down, Richie looked at him with a nervous smile on his lips, “Surprise?”

“I love you so much,” Eddie whispered, pulling Richie’s head down to connect their lips, earning them ‘awws’ from the guests watching.

The lead singer of the band took over the mike once more, “Well, since the newlyweds are already on the dancefloor, may present Mr and Mr Tozier for their first dance.”

Richie grinned and offered out his hand as the opening chords to Ed Sheeran’s ‘Perfect’ flooded through the speakers. “May I have this dance, my love?”

A blush rose up on Eddie’s cheeks and he was glad that it was dim in the room. He nodded his head and let himself be pulled into Richie’s arms, wrapping his own around Richie’s neck, fingers playing with the curls on the nape. The song was perfect for them, it was sweet and romantic and beautiful, and it never failed to bring Eddie to tears.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Richie grinned and moved Eddie’s hand down from his neck, only to spin him out and back in, laughing at the look on his husbands face.

His _husbands_ face.

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my guy, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes._

Eddie let out a giggle as Richie pulled him back in from his spin and dipped him down so far that his hair brushed against the dancefloor. He looked up and their eyes met, shining with nothing but pure love and devotion for one another. He smiled, a warm loving smile as Richie pulled him back up and Eddie couldn’t resist leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And he looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

As the song drifted to a close, Eddie closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Richie’s and just breathing in the moment. A few couples left the dancefloor as another song kicked up in his place, this time faster and more upbeat.  After that, the reception was in full swing, drinks were passed around and everyone was laughing. It was just what they had wanted, for everyone to come and have a good time.

It was just after eleven when Eddie yawned for the first time, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Richie, who was glued to his side. He glanced down at him, eyes soft, “Tired?”

Eddie hummed, nodding his head, leaning against Richie’s shoulder where they sat at the table, “Exhausted.”

Richie cleared his throat and stood up, earning a whine of protest from Eddie before he too was pulled to his feet, “I think it’s time we went to bed huh?”

Just at the mention of bed caused another yawn to leave Eddie’s lips and he nodded softly, “Mhmm.”

Richie kissed the palm of his hand and went to say goodnight to the band as well as the losers who were busy doing shots at the bar. No sooner than he had gone, was he back, lacing his fingers with Eddie’s and tugging him to the exit and towards the lift.

As part of the wedding package they were given the honeymoon suite, but they had yet to see it. As Richie slipped the keycard into the lock and opened the door, both boys gasped at the size of the room. It was almost bigger than their apartment and the bed was large enough to fit a family of six.

“Wow,” Eddie breathed and took a step towards the door, but was stopped by Richie. “What?”

Richie just grinned and leaned down, scooping Eddie up into his arms bridal style and carrying him into their room, kicking the door shut with his foot and carrying him over to the bed,“I was carrying you over the threshold,” he whispered and Eddie let out a contented giggle as Richie sat him down on the mattress.

“A man of tradition,” he hummed, reaching up to run his fingers through Richie’s curls, something that he had been doing all night. He heard Richie inhale sharply before he was pressing kissed to Eddie’s neck, hand pushing his suit jacket off slowly and sitting it to the side.

“Oh definitely, so much so that I can’t possibly let you sleep yet,” Richie mumbled, unbuttoning Eddie’s shirt and pushing it off before working on his own.

“But I’m so tired Chee,” Eddie breathed out, even though it couldn’t have been further from the truth. His heart was hammering in his chest and he wanted nothing more than to feel Richie, to touch Richie.

Richie chuckled and pushed Eddie back onto the bed, kneeling between his splayed legs and pulling his pants and boxers off in one go. As soon as he had Eddie naked beneath him, Richie worked on his own remaining clothes so that there was no longer a barrier there. “Liar,” he mumbled, thumb and forefinger pinching Eddie’s nipple, earning a gasp.

“Richie!” Eddie’s back was arched and his breathing heavy as Richie moved his finger to the other nipple, repeating the same motion before he leaned down and took it between his teeth, “Richie...Chee _please!_ ”

“I want to make love to you Eddie,” Richie whispered, pulling back to stare into his eyes, deep and passionately, sending shivers down Eddie’s spine.

“Please.”

Richie took his time, stretching Eddie open with long deep thrusts of his fingers, crooking them ever so slightly to graze his prostate. The moans and whimpers that were leaving his husbands lips were fuelling Richie’s desire, causing his hips to rut against the sheets. Once he was positive that Eddie was read, he reached across for a condom, only to be stopped by Eddie’s wrist.

“Eds?”

“I don’t want anything separating us,” Eddie breathed. “I want to feel you, _all_ of you.”

Richie dropped the packet onto the floor and reached for the lube instead, pouring a gracious about onto his hard member and lining up with Eddie’s well prepared hole. He didn’t tease, not like he normally would, now wasn’t the time for that. Slowly, he pushed past the rim of muscle, gently until he was buried completely inside of his husband. As Richie looked down, Eddie looked up and their eyes met for a second before they were kissing, deeply, passionately and erotically.

Carefully, Richie pulled out a few inches before he thrust back in, taking Eddie by surprise as a moan escaped his lips. He reached down, taking one of Eddie’s thighs into his grip and bending it towards his stomach, wrapping the leg around his back. This movement caused the angle to change, which meant that every thrust Richie delivered hit directly against Eddie’s prostate.

It was loving, sexual and slow, leaving Eddie’s head spinning. His fingers were buried in Richie’s hair, lips almost permanently moulded onto Richie’s as he swallowed up each and every one of Eddie’s moans. Soon, Eddie could feel the tightening in his stomach and he broke the kiss, panting against his lips, “I-I’m close…”

“Come for me baby,” Richie panted heavily, moving his hips a little faster, helping Eddie reach his peak as well as his own. “Come on baby, come for me.”

As Richie slammed up against his prostate once more, Eddie let out a sob as his orgasm washed over him, spurts of come covering both of their chests. He was shaking, eyes rolling back in his head, “H-Holy f-fuck.”

Eddie’s grip tightened as Richie’s pace became erratic, chasing his own orgasm. It only took three more thrusts into Eddie’s ass for him to reach his own peak, filling Eddie up completely as post-orgasm shivers ran down his spine, “Fuck, fuck, baby, holy _fuck_.” He collapsed on top of Eddie in a heap, yet still careful not to hurt him.

Everything was sticky and Eddie knew they couldn’t lie like that for long, but he let out a giggle, “Wow,” he breathed against Richie’s sweaty skin.

Richie reached up to run his fingers through Eddie’s sweaty curls and he pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I love you so much Eddie.”

“I love you so much too Richie.”

Eventually they would clean themselves and then snuggle up under the covers before falling asleep in each others arms. For the moment though, as their heart rates returned to normal and exhaustion from the day threatened to overcome them, Eddie was content.


	3. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie go on their honeymoon <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck! I am so sorry this took so long to get out!!! But here it is, the final instalment! I hope ya’ll enjoy! <3

Eddie groaned as the morning sun streamed in through the thin hotel curtains. He rolled over, fully intending on burying his face in the pillow and falling back asleep, but as he did so an alarm started buzzing from the bedside table. He felt a weight next to him shift and with the possibility of sleep gone, Eddie sat up, rubbing his eyes. The room around him was still somewhat dim, the only bright light coming from through the window, making Eddie aware that it couldn’t have been any later than 7am at least.

Next to him, Richie was beginning to stir, his hand reaching up to run his fingers through his unruly curls. As he did so, Eddie’s eyes locked onto the ring on his left hand, glinting in the light from the window. Richie’s wedding ring. The events from the night before came back to him in a rush, and he suddenly remembered exactly why the alarm was going off at an ungodly hour. They had to get to the airport.

Not that Eddie knew any of the details about where they were going for their honeymoon. Since Eddie had planned the whole wedding, Richie had asked for sole permission to plan the honeymoon and he wanted Eddie to be completely surprised. At first, Eddie had agreed, under the impression that Richie couldn’t keep a secret and would eventually cave. However, it was the day they were leaving and Richie still hadn’t given him so much as a clue as to where they were headed for three weeks. He wasn’t even allowed to pack his own suitcase!

“Do I get to know where we’re going _now_?” Eddie asked, staring at his husband, crossing his arms. Richie chuckled, sitting up and he shook his head,

“You’ve waited this long, a few more hours shouldn’t be that hard for you.” He pressed a kiss to Eddie’s cheek and slipped out of the bed, rummaging in his duffel bag for the change of clothes. Their suitcases were already packed and in the trunk of the car that would take them to the airport, Eddie knew that much,

“Just...please tell me we’re not going to some...weird place,” he muttered, slipping out of bed also, grabbing his clothes from where he laid them across the chair.

“It’s not some weird place. I’d never do that to you, or waste our money like that. Believe me, Eds, it’s going to be a place we both enjoy,” Richie promised and Eddie eventually nodded his head, deciding to trust his husband with whatever he had planned.

They spent the rest of the morning getting washed and ready for the journey ahead and when 8:30 hit, there was a knock on the door from a member of the hotel staff, letting them know that the car outside was ready to take them to the airport. The whole way there, Eddie pestered Richie into revealing their destination, but he was adamant all the way to the end that he was keeping it a secret for as long as he could.

When the car came to a stop at the terminal, they slipped out and Richie grabbed their suitcases from the trunk. John F Kennedy International Airport buzzing with people, and Eddie had to keep a firm grip on Richie’s hand do as not to lose him in the crowd. They stopped at the board and Eddie could see Richie’s eyes scanning it for whatever flight they were getting on and he followed. There were multiple locations scattered on the board. Mexico, Scotland, France, Italy.

“Come on,” Richie coaxed, pulling Eddie away from the board and towards the check in area. “We can check in now.” Eddie was so focused on everything else, that he didn’t realise Richie had stopped in front of him until he slammed into his back. “Close your eyes.”

“Are you kidding?” Eddie sighed. “Richie, come on, just tell me. Please?”

“I am, but I want to reveal it to you. Now please, close your eyes?” Richie begged and with a soft sigh and a smile, Eddie complied, closing his eyes. “Alright now hold onto my hand tight and follow me, but keep your eyes closed!”

Eddie swallowed and gripped onto Richie’s hand tight, following him through the crowd, keeping his eyes closed as he promised. He let out a relieved breath as Richie came to a stop and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Can I open my eyes yet?” He asked and he felt Richie’s breath by his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“Yeah, open them baby,” Richie murmured and Eddie opened his eyes, blinking as they settled on a screen with three words written there.  _American Airlines: Naples_.

“We’re going to Italy?” Eddie breathed turning his head to meet Richie’s eyes and he nodded in response.

“We’re going to Italy. Sorrento to be exact...are you happy about that?” He asked, his happy expression turning to worry and Eddie nodded his head, taking Richie’s face into his hands and bringing their lips together.

“I’m so happy about that. I love you so much.” He pulled back and rested their foreheads together before a throat clearing behind them caused them to pull away from each other.

“Sorry to interrupt the moment, sirs, but may I check you in?” The air hostess asked and Richie pulled out their tickets from his bag, sliding them across the counter. “First class, is that correct?”

Eddie spluttered, whipping his head to Richie in shock, “First class?”

“It’s our honeymoon,” Richie shrugged with a smile playing on his lips, “We’re only going to have one so...why not go all out?” He turned back to the air hostess and nodded his head. “Yes, first class, that’s correct.”

She smiled and scanned their passports before handing them back with their boarding passes, “Alright, pop your first suitcase on the scales.” Richie smiled and pulled Eddie’s case on and she secured it with their destination tag before it disappeared into the luggage hold. They did the same with Richie’s suitcase and the air hostess turned back to them, “The gate hasn’t appeared yet, but your flight will leave from Terminal A, and boarding should be at 11:30am. Have a wonderful flight.”

Richie smiled and passed Eddie his passport and boarding pass before lacing their fingers together and leading them towards the security. Eddie turned his head back to Richie, his eyes still wide from finding out they were going first class. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too, Eds,” Richie whispered, pressing a kiss to his hair. “We’re going to have a good time okay? We’re

going to relax, do some sightseeing, eat load and loads of food-”

“Have lots of sex?” Eddie finished for him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Oh yes, we’re going to have _boatloads_ of sex, darling. There is no question about that.”

* * * * *

The flight to Naples was like nothing Eddie had ever experienced before in his life. Anything he asked for, the stewardesses were more than happy to give him. The seats could recline all the way back so when he was feeling tired, he wouldn’t wake up with a sore neck. It was luxury travelling at it’s finest.

When they landed in Naples, it was around 4am Italian time, which back in New York would only be 10pm. They were the first ones off the plane and, even though it was dark outside,  it was like stepping out of a air-conditioned house into the sahara desert. The air was hot and clammy and Eddie immediately felt himself begin to sweat underneath his travel clothes. Once they were back inside, waiting on their suitcases, Eddie watched as Richie pulled his hair up into a bun, keeping it out of his face.

“Please tell me Bev packed me sunscreen?” Eddie muttered and Richie chuckled next to him, nodding his head. Then, suddenly he lurched forward, jolting Eddie as he reached for one of their suitcases.

“One down, one to go,” he winked and leaned in so his lips were pressed to his ear. “The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I can get you out of those clothes.”

Eddie’s eyes drifted shut and he bit down on his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud in public. Regardless of how hot it was, or how long and exhausting the flight had been, Eddie wanted nothing more for them to get to the hotel room so they could get kick their honeymoon off in style.

It was only a few moments later that the other suitcase made an appearance and Richie reached out to grab it before winding his free arm around Eddie’s waist, leading them to the exit. When they got to the arrivals lounge, there was a cab driver holding a sign with ‘The Tozier’s’ written on it and Eddie felt a giggle burst past his lips. Richie really had gone all out.

“Come on baby,” Richie grinned, tugging him towards the man, “We’re going to have the time of our lives, no other vacation will ever compare.”

The taxi ride lasted just over an hour and by the time they reached their hotel, the sun was just beginning to rise in the sky to make way for a new day. “I just want to relax today, can we do that Richie? Can we sleep today and officially start the honeymoon tomorrow?”

Richie nodded his head, pressing another kiss to Eddie’s hair and helping him out of the car after he’d paid the driver. He grabbed their cases from the trunk and they headed into the reception to check in, which luckily only took them ten minutes at most. They took the lift to the top floor, where their room was located and when they stopped by the door, Richie put a hand to Eddie’s chest to stop him from entering the room. “Wait right there.”

“What are you doing?” Eddie asked, a sleepy smile on his lips but he did as Richie asked, remaining on the other side of the doorway as Richie took the suitcases into the room and turned back to face him. “Richie?”

“Gotta honor the tradition, baby,” Richie grinned, leaning down and scooping Eddie up into his arms bridal style, carrying him into the room and kicking the door behind him.

“God I love you so much,” Eddie breathed, staring down at his husband and bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. His _husband_. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get over that.

“Not god baby, just Richie.” Richie chuckled, carrying him through the lounge of the honeymoon suite he had booked for them and into the bedroom. Eddie’s eyes widened as he took in the giant king size bed that was scattered in rose petals. The pillows had little chocolates on them and sitting on the bedside cabinet was a bucket with a bottle of champagne in ice inside

“Wow,” he breathed, allowing Richie to sit him down onto his feet. “Richie this...this is amazing.” He turned back around to face Richie, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting their foreheads together. They stood like that for awhile, just breathing each other in. “We’re married, Rich. We really did it.”

Richie hummed, running his fingers up and down Eddie’s back with one hand, whilst the other took Eddie’s left hand into his, bringing it to his lips where he pressed a kiss to his wedding ring. “We really did it, Eds, we got married. No regrets?”

“Not a single one,” Eddie breathed, shaking his head. A yawn broke out of his lips and he stepped back, sitting down on the bed. “I don’t think I can stay awake a moment longer.”

“Then don’t. Let’s clean up the bed, shut the curtains and sleep. We can pop that bottle of champagne when we feel refreshed enough not to let it go to waste.” Richie suggested and Eddie nodded, falling back onto the bed as Richie made quick work of removing the petals and chocolates from their sleep space. At some point, Eddie must have dosed off, because he was jolted awake by Richie, “C’mon, baby, let’s get you into something more comfortable.”

“Mhm,” Eddie mumbled and shook his head. “Too hot for clothes,” he breathed and pulled his shirt off, and his pants, followed by his socks and shoes so he was just in his underwear. “Perfect.” He heard Richie laugh under his breath before the bed dipped and he was pulled into his arms. The last thing he felt before sleep claimed him was Richie’s lips pressed gently against his bare shoulder, lulling him to sleep.

* * * * *

When Eddie woke up, the sun was just beginning to set outside, making him aware that it was evening. He sat up, Richie’s arm that was around his waist falling onto his lap and he rubbed his eyes before reaching for his phone. He typed out a quick group message to their friends, letting them know that they had arrived in Italy safely, and thanked Bev for packing his suitcase.

Just after he pressed send and sat the phone back down, Eddie felt a pair of lips against his neck, and arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back. He let out a laugh, turning his head to join his lips with Richies in a kiss that was more deep than the other ones that had been sharing that day.

“Mhm, why don’t we kick our honeymoon off to an explosive start, if you get what I mean,” Richie chuckled, his lips making their way down Eddie’s neck as his hand slipped into his underwear, taking his cock into his hand. Eddie let out a whine, arching his hips up.

“Don’t tease,” Eddie mumbled, rolling his hips. He moved his hands to pull his underwear down but Richie pulled his hand out and caught his wrists, pinning them to the bed. He sent Eddie a mischievous grin and settled on his thighs.

“Oh baby, you have no idea how much I plan on teasing you,” Richie grinned, reaching behind him to lightly trail his fingers up Eddie’s thighs, making him shiver. “Shall we see what lovely presents Beverly packed for us in your suitcase?”

Eddie let out a whine as Richie slid off of his body and walked over to their unpacked suitcases, unzipping Eddie’s and pushing it open. He shifted down the bed, peering over Richie’s shoulder to see what exactly Bev had packed in his suitcase. He could see his clothes and his toiletries, but Richie wasn’t paying them any mind, instead his focus was on a black bag that he pulled out from under his t-shirts. “Richie...what’s that?”

“This, baby, is Beverly’s wedding present to us from her,” Richie explained and Eddie shook his head.

“No, Bev and Ben got us a toaster,” Eddie corrected him, crossing his arms and Richie barked out a laugh.

“Oh yes, they did, but Bev got us a little something...extra.” Richie winked and stood back up, placing the bag to the side and running his hands back up Eddie’s legs. They settled on his knees and in one fluid motion, he spread Eddie’s legs apart and settled between them. “Shall we open it up and see what she bought us?”

Eddie felt his heart rate increase and he darted his tongue out to moisten his lips before nodding his head, settling back against the sheets. He watched as Richie unzipped the black bag and have a look inside at its contents, taking his sweet time. Eddie knew that he was doing it to tease him, so he kept still, trying his best not to show how excited and curious it was. It didn’t last long before he was pouting, “Rich...come on.”

“Alright, alright. Someone’s eager,” Richie laughed and dipped his and in, pulling out a strip of black cloth first which was clearly meant to be a blindfold. What followed were a string of interesting sex toys that had Eddie’s cheeks turning a bright shade of red. Along with the blindfold came a pair of fluffy dark handcuffs, multiple bottles of flavoured lube, a set of nipple clamps,  a black vibrator and finally, a set of anal beads. “Well thank you Bev,” Richie called, sitting the items to the side. “You wanna use them, baby?”

“Yes,” Eddie nodded, sliding up the bed so his head was resting on the pillows. “Please Richie…” It wasn’t the first time they had experimented in the bedroom of course. They’d used vibrators, blindfolds and nipple clamps before. They’d also tried bondage before, but it was with scarves, not an actual set of handcuffs so the thought of using them made Eddie’s body tingle right down to his toes. What really peaked his interest however, were the anal beads...they’d never used them before.

As if reading his mind, Richie pressed a kiss to the inside of Eddie’s thigh, calming him down. “We can take our time baby, we have three weeks remember. We can work up to the anal beads.” Eddie nodded his head at that and closed his eyes, setting his head down on the pillow, relaxing. He was safe here with Richie, he knew he wouldn’t do anything Eddie was uncomfortable with and if he wanted to, he’d stop.

“I trust you,” Eddie breathed and he felt Richie smile against his skin before his hands moved up to the waistband of his boxers. They dipped in, teasing around the rim for a few moments before he tugged them down and off Eddie’s legs, throwing them onto the floor of the room.

“You are so gorgeous,” Richie breathed, his hands spreading Eddie’s thighs apart again as his lips made a trail up the inside of his thighs until they were ghosting over his cock. It twitched with interest as Richie blew his hot breath over the tip and Eddie let out a shaky whine. He barely had time to beg Richie for more before he felt his hands spread his cheeks apart and Richie’s tongue was licking a stripe from his rim to the tip of his balls.

“Oh  _fuck,”_ Eddie gasped, his fingers burying in Richie’s curly hair and tugging, pulling him closer. Richie breathed against his rim and circled his tongue around and around, teasing Eddie to the brink of frustration. “Richie, fuck, please, please more!”

Richie pulled his face away and leaned up, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s stomach. Eddie felt him reach back and when he looked down, he saw Richie was holding one of the bottles of flavoured lube that Bev had given them. “Strawberry flavour apparently, I wonder if it really does taste like strawberries,” Richie pondered, pouring a little onto his thumb and bringing it up to Eddie’s lips. Eddie darted his tongue out, lapping up the substance from Richie’s thumb and he closed his eyes. “Well?”

“Definitely tastes like strawberry,” Eddie breathed, settling back against the mattress. Richie hummed and poured some onto his fingers, bringing them back between Eddie’s asscheeks and once again, teased his rim. He circled it round for a few moments before finally pushing a finger in. Eddie was still somewhat loose from the previous night so it didn’t take long for Richie to get up to three fingers, stretching Eddie out so he was sure he’d be comfortable.

Small gasps of breath left Eddie’s lips as Richie curled his fingers with each thrust, clearly searching for that spot, and when he found it Eddie let out a loud whine, back arching off the bed and fingers gripping the sheets. “Oh! Oh fuck, ah, Richie!”

“There we go,” Richie grinned, moving his fingers in faster, hitting that spot with every thrust. “Does it feel good baby?”

“Y-Yes,” Eddie whimpered, biting down on his lip, his cheeks flushing red with arousal. “Fuck, Richie it feels so good please, please don’t stop…”

Richie tilted his head to the side, slowing his thrusts down to teasing movements, “You want to come like this? So soon baby?”

Eddie opened his eyes, meeting Richie’s dark ones and he shook his head, “N-No…” Richie chuckled and pulled his fingers out, coaxing a whine from Eddie’s lips at being left empty. “Richie…”

“You want to use the toys right?” Richie asked and Eddie nodded his head. “Okay then baby, settle back nice.” He ran his fingers up and down Eddie’s thighs a few times before he grabbed the blindfold and handcuffs from the bottom of the bed. Eddie swallowed as Richie sat up, and pressed a kiss to his lips lightly before he wrapped the black cloth around his eyes, cutting off his vision. Next, he took of of Eddie’s wrists and clicked one of the cuffs around it, guiding it over his head. Eddie felt him slip the other cuff around the bar at the top of the headboard and then his other hand was being raised above his head and secured into the other cuff, leaving him helpless. “So pretty like this, baby.”

“Richie…” Eddie squirmed, testing out his bonds by tugging just lightly.

“Are they too tight?” Richie asked, rubbing the skin of Eddie’s wrists with his thumb. Eddie shook his head, letting out a few puffs of breath, spreading his legs more. His cock was hard against his stomach, leaking pre-cum onto his skin. “Colour?”

“Green,” Eddie replied immediately. “Please...do something…”

“Oh I’m going to do something alright,” Richie laughed and slid back down the bed. Eddie, lost in the darkness, could only rely on his sense of touch and his hearing, which made everything so much more heightened. Every brush of Richie’s fingers felt like an electric shock, every movement was logged in the back of Eddie’s mind.

So when Richie moved off the bed, Eddie let out a whine, “No, come back.”

“I’m right here baby, I’m just getting something.” Richie explained and Eddie pulled his lip between his teeth, listening to the movements of Richie, trying to figure out what he was doing. When he felt Richie slide back onto the bed, he let out a relieved sigh, but it didn’t last long as something ice cold landed on his stomach, causing him to arch up. “Easy, baby...it’s just ice.”

Ice. Richie had brought ice over from the ice bucket to use on him. A shudder ran through his body as Richie swirled the ice cube over his skin, dipping into his belly button, “Oh...oh Richie…” Eddie breathed, his toes curling. As the ice melted against his stomach, he whimpered as Eddie heard Richie reach for another, tensing up for a moment before it landed on his skin once more, this time further up his chest.

“Do you like that baby?” Richie asked, moving it around slowly. “If you liked it on your stomach, how do you think it would feel on…more sensitive parts of your body?” Eddie didn’t even get a chance to ask what Richie meant before he moved the ice cube over to one of his nipples, rubbing it over the nub.

“Oh my god!” Eddie cried out, his whole body arching at the feeling. He heard Richie chuckle and move the cube around his nipple for a few more seconds before moving it to the other, extracting the same reaction. “Richie- oh fuck, fuck...Richie!” His chest was heaving and he felt his cock twitch with interest.

“Oh...oh baby do you want to feel the ice...a little further south?” Richie teased and Eddie felt him reach for another ice cube before he settled between his thighs. Pants left Eddie’s lips in anticipation for where Richie would place the ice, and as the cold sensation landed against his thigh, he let out a moan. Richie moved the ice up his thigh, edging closer and closer to his most sensitive area. “Do you think you could handle it, baby?”

“Please!” Eddie sobbed, tugging on the cuffs around his wrists. “Oh fuck, please Richie...please.”

“If you say so baby.” Eddie could hear the smirk in Richie’s tone, and he knew exactly why it was there, as the ice cube was dragged across his rim causing Eddie’s whole body to arch up and he tried to close his legs, but Richie was holding them open with his body. With his free hand, Richie held Eddie’s body down onto the mattress, continuing the ice cube’s path around Eddie’s rim and up to the base of his cock until it had fully melted. “Good boy.”

“Richie...fuck, please touch me,” Eddie whined and Richie shifted up the bed, pulling the blindfold off and uncuffing his wrists. “Wha?”

“I think we’ve played enough for today,” Richie breathed and rolled them over to Eddie was on top. “I want you to ride me, baby.”

There were no complaints in Eddie’s movements as he grasped Richie’s own hard cock in his hand, lining it up with his rim and sliding down until he bottomed out. He placed his hands on Richie’s chest, grounding him before he started to roll his hips, extracting moans from Richie as well as from himself. “Fuck, god Richie you feel so good.”

“Come on baby, move,” Richie coaxed and Eddie nodded, slowly moving up and down on Richie, building up a firm and steady rhythm. It didn’t take long for his movements to become more erratic, as Richie’s teasing had put him on edge and soon he was moving on top of him at an almost brutal pace. “That’s it baby, fuck yourself on my cock, such a good boy!” Richie praised.

He reached down to take his own cock in his hand but Richie smacked them away, replacing them with his own hand, starting up an equally fast pace to match Eddie’s thrusts. “Oh- Oh fuck I’m not…I’m not gonna last long!” Eddie sobbed, his head tossing back as he lost control of his movements.

In one firm motion, Richie flipped them over, hooking Eddie’s legs over his shoulders as he fucked into him, each thrust slamming against his prostate and bringing him closer and closer to his climax. Richie’s hand continued stroking at Eddie’s cock, edging him on, “Come for me baby, come for me.”

“Oh fuck, fuck fuck, Richie!” Eddie moaned as his climax hit him, come spurting over both of their stomachs in bursts. Richie continued to thrust into him, deeper and slower, fucking him through his orgasm and a few thrusts later, he reached his own climax, coming deep inside Eddie as he collapsed on top of him.

For a while, all that could be heard in the room were their heavy breathing as they regained control over their limbs. Eddie let out a low laugh, burying his head into Richie’s neck, “Holy fuck that...that was hot.”

“Hell yeah it was,” Richie panted into his hair, which was damp with sweat. “I love you so damn much, Eddie.”

“I love you too, now let’s shower before the come starts to dry.” He muttered and Richie barked out a laugh.

“Aye, Aye captain!”

* * * * *

“Are you out of your mind! I am not doing that!” Eddie protested, shaking his head as he looked at the parasailing expert set up his equipment. It was well into their second week of their honeymoon and Richie was desperate to get Eddie to parasailing with him.

“Oh come on, baby it’s completely safe. We saw at least four couples do it before us!” Richie begged. “Please? Please, Eds?”

“You sound like a kid at a toy store days before Christmas, you know that right?” Eddie muttered, crossing his arms. Richie just sent him his best puppy look in response and Eddie groaned, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. He never could resist Richie’s eyes. “Oh my god, fine!”

“Yes!” Richie cheered in success, planting a big wet kiss on Eddie’s cheek. “I love you!”

Eddie stared at the whole scene warily, but got into the speedboat and they headed out into the open ocean. Once they were a distance away from the beach, Eddie let the expert strap the both of them into their harnesses. He explained the rules to them, and Eddie listened carefully taking it all in. Once all of the safety precautions were covered, they moved to the back of the boat and the expert started the engine. “Oh my god, I can’t believe we’re really doing this!”

Richie let out a laugh, gripping Eddie’s hand tight as they floated into the air, coming to a stop and a decent height above the ocean, “Holy shit! Eds, look!” Eddie peeled his eyes open and took in his surrounding and letting out a breath,

“Wow!” He watched as Richie brought the camera that was around his neck up so he could snap a picture. Even though it was one of the scariest things Eddie had ever done, it was also the most exciting. They were up in the air for about 30 minutes, and when it was time to come down, Eddie felt reluctant.

“I told you it would be a good idea Eds,” Richie grinned as they were guided back into the boat and stripped of their harnesses. Eddie rolled his eyes fondly and leaned over to press a kiss to Richie’s cheek.

“You were right, It was a good idea. I love you,” he whispered softly and they were brought back to the shore. For the rest of the day, they relaxed by the beach and when the sun began to set, they headed back to the hotel to get ready for dinner.

It was Richie’s turn to choose the restaurant for that night, and he settled on a lovely small pizzeria as they had been in Italy almost two weeks and still hadn’t had the chance to try real pizza. Eddie could safely say that, other than marrying him, choosing that restaurant was the best decision Richie had ever made as the pizza was well...life changing.

“Pizza is never going to taste the same after that,” Eddie commented as they strolled through the streets of Sorrento. Their fingers were laced together loosely, Richie’s absentmindedly playing with Eddie’s wedding ring as they walked, intending to head back to the hotel for an early night. They were only a few minutes away however, when the heavens opened up above them and the rain battered down soaking them through.

“Fuck!” Richie laughed, making sure his phone was safe inside the backpack he carried around with him, putting Eddie’s in there too for safe keeping. “Come on, we better run!” He moved to grab Eddie’s hand but he stopped him, pulling him back. “Eds?”

“We’re in Italy...one of the most romantic places in the word, and it’s raining,” Eddie commented, his eyes sparkling. His hair was sticking to his forehead, droplets falling down his cheeks. People were staring at them as they ran for shelter, but Eddie couldn’t care less.

“Are you going all cliche on me right now, Eds?” Richie asked, raising his eyebrow. His own hair was completely soaked, flattened to his scalp but he was still the most gorgeous man Eddie had ever laid eyes on, and he always would be.

“Indulge me, Tozier,” Eddie grinned and Richie laughed, taking a step forward, cupping his cheeks in his large hands. Richie brushed his thumbs under Eddie’s eyes, wiping away the droplets of rain.

“I know I’ve said this so many times, but fuck, I love you...Mr Tozier,” Richie breathed and Eddie smiled so wide he was sure his face would split in two.

“I love you too, Mr Tozier,” Eddie whispered back. “And you can never say it too many times,” he added before Richie was leaning down and sealing their lips together, right there in the middle of a downpour.

They still had a week of their honeymoon left, to fill with memories that would last a lifetime. When the kiss ended, Richie would take Eddie’s hand and they’d rush back to the hotel and have a bath together, drinking a bottle of wine from the mini-fridge. They had the rest of their lives to live out, but right then, Eddie was just content to live in that one moment with Richie, finally believing that he was truly and utterly happy.

 


End file.
